


The Last Dance

by YourPalYourBuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalYourBuddy/pseuds/YourPalYourBuddy
Summary: The beginning, middle, and end of Cho and Cedric's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory statement that I sadly do not own these characters.  
> This is superbly short; I want to write them something longer, but we'll see how it goes. I haven't read many ChoxCedric fics, but here's my contribution.
> 
> I'm on tumblr: @ivecarvedawoodenheart, come say hi!

_ They had a soft beginning, those two. _

_ Lavender skies and soft rainstorms, sweet morning air and breathless broomstick races. _

_ He could tell you exactly where he was when he first saw her. Charms, his sixth year, just leaving. And her, Charms, her fourth year, just entering. Or he would, if he was able. _

_ Just what was it, she wondered. There was a two year age difference. Not bad, of course. And yet. She questioned. _

_ They played against each other, playing the same position. And it was like a dance in the air. _

 

_ They had a soft middle, those two. _

_ It took a year, but it was late night walks and study dates, morning laughter and sneaking to the library during their break times. It took a year, but it was worth it. They were worth it to each other. _

_ She could tell you, if her tears would let her, just how nervous he looked when he asked her to the Ball. He could tell you, if he had a voice left, just how ecstatic he was when she said yes. _

_ They floated together, when they danced. Like a poem made flesh. _

_ He said goodnight to her, that night and every night that he could, until he couldn’t anymore and she kissed his photograph instead of him and held her pillow instead of his hand. _

 

_ They had an abrupt ending, those two. _

_ Screams and bloodied fingers, vacant eyes and tearful sobs. Harry brought him back, as much as he could. _

_ She won’t tell you how much her heart twisted, how the ground swept up and swallowed her. She won’t say a thing, because he no longer can. _

_ She doesn’t have difficulty remembering him. Even before Dumbledore’s announcement. _

_ And she doesn’t dance anymore. _


End file.
